


predictable

by rians_world



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, Family Feels, M/M, i mean i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 10:41:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rians_world/pseuds/rians_world





	predictable

they never thought about hiding their relationship. never kept it a secret on purpose, but they're both private people and just don’t feel like having a billion other people in on their relationship.

the only person they tell outright is andrew. and that’s because aaron wants to tell his brother that he’s in a relationship and that he’s happy, because yes, they have their problems, but andrew cares about both kevin and aaron in his own way and aaron is finally beginning to recognize that through bee and their sessions.

aaron walks into the neil/andrew/kevin dorm and b-lines straight for andrew who’s lounging on the couch with a book.

“we need to talk.”

andrew blinks once and gets up, setting his book aside and following aaron out of fox tower.

they make their way over to the car and aaron has to take a breath.

he’s not worried about what andrew will say about him and kevin. andrew and him have been working on their relationship that is true, but they aren’t at a point where aaron can truly put weight in andrew's words and they won't change his feelings about kevin.

“kevin and i are dating,” because that’s what he came here to say and he’s gonna say it outright.

andrew doesn’t seem to react too much to this revelation, his eyebrow goes up and he shoves his hand in his pockets but he doesn’t do anything else.

aaron sighs.

“i’m telling you because you’re my brother and you live with kevin and know us both so you should know i guess,” he says.

andrew shifts and pulls out a cigarette, lighting up and taking a puff before he speaks.

“if he steps out of line i’ll kill him.”

and really that’s all aaron could hope for.

he looks at his brother, takes in the unshakeable resolve in his eyes, and nods.

he nods and turns back to fox tower.

he doesn't know what he expected andrew to say, but now he can't think of his twin saying anything different. 

aaron walks back into andrew’s dorm and this time heads to kevin’s desk where the aforementioned man sits, watching something on his computer.

he drapes himself over kevin’s back and shoves his face in kevin’s neck, exhaling deeply.

“i told andrew,” he mumbles against his boyfriend's skin.

kevin pauses his video, leans his head back onto aaron’s shoulder, and reaches to tangle his hands in the blond's hair.

“and?” he asks softly.

“he said he’d kill you if you fuck up,” aaron snorts.

“predictable,” and when aaron pulls back to look, kevin is smiling just the slightest bit.

nicky’s screeching yell when he walks in a few moments later to see them cuddling is less rewarding and _just a bit_ more annoying.


End file.
